


I'm Low on Gas and You Need a Jacket

by AikaAyuzawa



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Florist!Haru, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Free! Eternal Summer, M/M, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka Fluff, Past Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Slash, Tattooist!Rin, Tattooist/Florist AU
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikaAyuzawa/pseuds/AikaAyuzawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin gözlerini kapattı, kalbini temizledi ve geçmişini geride bırakarak bir sahil kasabasına taşındı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Things

**Author's Note:**

> Tattooist/Florist AU.   
> Angst ile başlıyoruz ancak güzel şeylerle devam edeceğiz.
> 
> Pierce the Veil - I'm Low on Gas and You Need a Jacket

Parçalı bulutlu, üzerine yüklenen dinginlikle boğulan, çoğu zaman dokunsan ağlayacak gibi duran bir gökyüzünün altında geçen yedi mevsimin sonunda Rin Matsuoka, başkaları için yaşamayı bir kenara bırakmış ve hep hayalini kurduğu hayatı satın alarak yazları bolca turist çeken bir sahil kenarı kasabasına taşınmıştı.

Ceplerinde kiraladığı küçük dükkânın kapısına uygun anahtarı aranırken bir anlığına her şeyden mola isteyerek durdu ve serin sabah havasını ciğerlerine doldurdu, sanki yeniden beş yaşındaydı ve büyüyünce ne olmak istiyorsun sorularına “köpekbalığı” diye cevap verebilecek kadar umutluydu hayattan.

Rin, elindekilerin ona altın tepside sunulmadığını yüzüne baktığınızda anlayabileceğiniz o yorgun, uykusuz, hani hep göğsü ağrıyan insanlardan biriydi. Kaldırım taşlarını sayarken, metroda sanki hala elinde kalan tek şey oymuşçasına bir tutacağa asılırken, aslında kimsenin pek de önemsemediği şeyleri haddinden fazla önemserken onu kim görse, ağzının çevresindeki dikişlere ve gözlerinin altına yer edinmiş gölgelere sahip olmak için ne kadar genç ve toy olduğunu düşünürdü.

Tam tersi, Rin ne gençti, ne de toy. Aslında, öyle olması gerekirdi, yüzeyinden yargılayacak olursanız 26 yaşında bir dövme sanatçısıydı ve eh, ilk kez aşık olduğu adamı terk edeli yaklaşık 22 saat olmuştu.

Ne halt ettiğinin gerçeği yüzüne soğukta bırakılmış bir demir kürek gibi çarpan genç adam bir nefes daha aldı ve kafasını açmakta başarısız olduğu kapıya dayadı. Hafif bir yağmur yağmaya başlamış, anlaşılan bulut tanrıları ortamı olduğundan daha da melankolik hale getirmeye karar vermişlerdi. Üzerinde bir duşla akıp gidemeyecek kadar çok kir birikmişti ve gökyüzü bunun farkındaydı, onu şefkatle yıkıyor, temizlemek istiyordu.

Saklanmak için her zaman iyi bir yer olan yağmur gözlerinde uzun zamandır hazırda bekleyen damlaları kışkırtmıştı. Kendi cesaretine inanamamanın ağırlığı altında dövülmekte olan demir gibi ezilen Rin için bu çok fazlaydı. Kalbi sıkışıyor, kirpikleri ıslanıyor, onu bırakıyor olmanın acısı yanaklarındaki çölleri kasıp kavuruyordu. O serin sabahta alnını o serin kapıya dayamış, soğuk, boyalı ahşapta huzur bulurken ve yapamayacağı halde, belki yüzüncü kez koşarak ona geri dönmeyi düşünürken Rin, şarap rengi saçlarını gözlerinden çekti ve ağlamaya başladı.

Sessiz bir ağlamaydı önce, bağırarak değil, bir hıçkırık bile değil, içinden bir şey atmıyordu, atmaya da çalışmıyordu aslında çünkü onu içinden atabileceğini düşünmüyordu Rin. Sadece içinden taşırabilirdi onu sanki, sadece o ona fazla geldiğinde, onun o güçlü, kaya gibi vücudu Rin’in içindeki kokmuş çamur bataklığında batmaya başladığı zaman onun sebep olduğu temiz tuzlu suyu gözlerinden taşırırdı biraz, o da belki. Ne acı çekmişti, ne çektiğini bilmiyordu, ölmek istiyordu, ölemezdi, ölürse kimse için bir şey fark etmezdi çünkü ve o ölümü bir anlam ifade etsin istiyordu. Bir anlamı, bir sesi olmalıydı, o ölürken birileri bir çığlık atmalıydı. Rin artık Sousuke’yi bir çığlık gibi atmalıydı aslında, onu öldürmeli ve cesedini şubatta bir bahar gününün sonu gibi kaldırmalıydı göğsünden. Çoktandır komada olan bu aşkın hazır tabutu ağır geliyordu kaburgalarına ve Rin artık sonuçsuz umudun ne kadar ölümcül olabileceğini biliyordu. Hazırdı.

Gecenin içinde bir şarap kadehini kırar gibi kırdı sesini, sessizliğini susturdu ve çok uzun zaman önce yuttuğu pis, gri bir şeyi midesinden çıkartacakmış gibi açtı içine giden kapıları, dudaklarını. Onu içinden atacaktı, ondan kaçacaktı, güçlü olacaktı, ayaklarının dibinde şömineden düşen küllerin yaktığı bir halı olmayacaktı artık. Mutfaktaki kulbu kırık fincan, odasında bir köşede öylece duran eski kasetler, hayır, artık bunlara benzemeyecekti pek. Daha çok, bir defasında çatıya düşen şimşek gibi olacaktı, güçlü, gürültülü, bir anlığına içindeki kötülüğü o çoktan yıkılmış eve döken bir yıldırım.

Rin tekrar bağırdı.

İçindeki kirli su artık usul usul taşamayacak kadar fazlaydı, baraj kapakları açılıyordu ve suya yakın olduğu için kurulmuş olan tüm küçük köyleri silip süpürüyordu. Tüm iyi şeyleri, tüm güzel şeyleri, ona acı vermiş olan, onu güçlendiren, onu güzelleştiren her şeyi.

Tuzlu suyun yıkımını acı kahve gözlerinde hissediyordu genç adam.

Şu an neden ağladığını bilmiyordu, yani bir yandan, dün akşam Sousuke telefonda sanki kalbini söküp üzerinde titreşen o iğrenç ışıkla birlikte yakarken, ondan ne kadar nefret ettiğini ve onun ne kadar iğrenç bir insan olduğunu, nasıl da onu yüz üstü bıraktığını, nasıl da tek başına ölüme gönderdiğini anlatırken neler hissettiğini düşünüyordu tabii ama, babasını kaybetmiş bir çocuk gibi yağmurun içinde ağlaması gerekmezdi. Rin ağlamak istemiyordu, sakince oturup denize bakmak istiyordu, ancak bu sefer dalgalarda onun su yeşili gözlerini, o acısızlığını görmek istemiyordu. Koşmak istiyordu, koşmak, şu yolun sonunda bin güneş ardı ardına batana kadar koşmak, tüm kasları yırtılana kadar koşmak ve bağırmak. Onu hatırlayamayacağı kadar bağırmak, bir daha konuşamayacak kadar. Kimseye dokunamasın elleri, bacakları kimsenin omuzlarında yükselmesin tekrar, öyle bir yırtılmalıydı ki pespaye vücudu Rin’in ölmemeliydi ama… sürünmeliydi, hep hak ettiği şekilde, sonuçta onun hayallerini Rin yıkmıştı, kendi hayallerinin ne kadar battığını düşünmeden.

_Saçmalama, Rin, kendine gel. Seni senden başka kimse kendine getirmeyecek. Sen bunları hak etmedin._

“Kendini düşün, sen bi köpek değilsin, sen bi köpek değilsin, seni buz gibi bir barınağa bırakıp ayda yılda bir yüzünü hiç göstermeden önüne bir kemik atıp gidemez, o sana böyle davranamaz, o da en az senin kadar suçlu, kendini suçlamayı kes, sen lanet olasıca bir tragedya karakteri değilsin, Rin.”

Göğsünün oradan bir yerden yükselen çığlıklar onu böylesine kararlı bir şekilde susturmaya çalışırken kafasının içindeki sesi dinlemek çok zordu ama Rin bir şekilde, devam etti. Konuşmaya, kendisiyle, onunla, Tanrı’yla, kime ne anlattığını bile bilmeden, sadece içindekileri tahtadan bloklarla oynanan bir oyun gibi üst üste yığmış ve aralarından hepsini yıkacağını bildiği bir tanesini çekmişti.

Gerisi gelmişti zaten. Yıkım, yanık, küller ve rüzgar.

Kafasının içinde onu aklı başında tutmaya çalışan o minik ses.

_Cennetin ve cehennemin senin üstüne yıkılmış olması senin suçun değil, inan başkaları da var, biliyorum kaçmak istiyorsun her şeyden, belki yüzerek, ama bir yandan bitsin bir yandan bitmesin istemek, tasmasını çıkardığınızda aylardır yerinden hiç kıpırdamamış olmasına rağmen özgürlüğe koşmak yerine ağlayarak sahibine geri dönen bir süs köpeğinin tipik davranışıdır._

Rin yumruğunu kapıya hiçbir insanın hiçbir şeye vurmadığı gibi, ya da canı acıyan her bir insanın bir diğerine yaptığı gibi vurdu. Bir kez daha, yaşlar yanaklarından süzülürken, senelerdir hiç yapmadığı gibi ağladı ve senelerdir kimseyle konuşmadığı gibi konuştu o soğuk, cansız, ayakkabılarının içindeki zavallı çoraplarından daha ıslak kaldırım taşlarıyla.

_Sen kustun, Sousuke ama ben kusamazdım, yapamazdım, miden bulanırdı, o yüzden ben de saçını tuttum senin ki gör kusarak rahatladığını. Gözlerin kapanmasın istedim, sonra gittim sayfalara kustum senin görmeyeceğin bir şekilde, inanır mısın bilmiyorum sonra biraz parmaklarımı kırdım birkaç tırnak çektim kendimden ve senden güçlü olduğum için Sousuke, lanet olasıca yüce ruhundan, o asaletinden, daha önce savaşmaya zorlandığın savaşlardan kaçamadığın için şimdi her savaştan kaçmayı seçmenden, daha güçlü olduğum için kaçabildim senden, inan Sou ben seni çok sevdim. Hayatında hiç kimsenin sevemeyeceği ölçütlerde sevdim hem de, belki tek istediği savaşmak olan bir buzdağı olduğumdan hep yoluna çıktım ve batırdım seni, dişlerim de hep gözüme soktuğun gibi sipsivri olduğundan ısırmaktan başka pek bir şey yapamadım sana, ya da ben kendimi harcadım sen ve senin gibiler için çünkü kendi siz kendinizi toplamaktan acizdiniz, bir de benim üstüme yıktın her şeyi ve gittin, kaç şiddetindeydi depremin dokuz mu? İnan bilmiyorum Sou, tek bildiğim kalbimi söküp attığın ama ben o kalbi siyaha boyadım ve geri aldım, kimseye vermeye de niyetim yok._

_Bana ne yaptığını bilmiyorum ama tek bildiğim ilk aşkların hiç de güzel olmadığı, devam etmek istiyorum Sou. Artık senin bronz teninden etrafıma ördüğün parıldayan duvarları yıkmak istiyorum, ben kendi duvarlarımın ne kadarını yıktıysam sen yerine o kadar fazlasını koydun, herkesi ittim senin tek bir sözün için bile ve inan bana Sousuke, ben senin için çok fazla şey kaybettim._

Annesini aramak istiyordu Rin, yalvarmak, ağlamak, _sen haklıydın,_ _ben daha Sousuke’nin içine nasıl da düştüğümü fark etmediğim anda bile haklıydın anne, keşke o an bıraksaydım onu, keşke o an batırsaydım içimde çünkü eninde sonunda onun yelkenlerinin hiçbir faydası olmadı ordularıma._

“Annem görse ne düşünürdü acaba…”

Sanki tüm kaburgaları tek tek çatlıyormuş gibi bir acıyla öne eğilip kapıdan sonunda ayrılan Rin, kendi sesini duyduğunda karnının biraz altında hissettiği o kıvranmanın ne olduğunu çözdü. Yumurtasından çıkmaya çalışan bir ejderha gibi, bebekken bile vahşi bir sürüngen gibi, pençeleriyle içten içe derisini yüzüyordu o kıvranış. Ani bir fark edişti, çok önemliydi, bu kıvranmanın geçmesi için sanki… Sanki bir şeyleri tekmelemeliydi. Acısını alacak gibiydi gereksiz saldırganlık ve şiddet, sanki bir şeyler yıkılsa ve parçalansa, içi gibi düşse ve moleküllerine kadar ayrılsa, daha iyi hissedecekti. Çöp kovası, elektrik direği, kahrolasıca tüm dünya tekmesiyle orta yerinden ayrılabilirdi, herhangi, herhangi bir şey.

Her şey Rin’in etrafında yıkılıyordu ve sırf bu yüzden, Rin’in etrafında bir şeyler yıkılmalıydı.

O kötü bir rüyada hareket etmenin ne demek olduğunu bilirdi, ayakların bedenini dibe çeken taşlarmış gibi davranırken yürümeye çalışmanın, koşmanın, tüm gücünle koşmanın ama hiç kaçamamanın, ya da susuzluktan ölürken bir nehire ulaştığını sanmanın ama kıyısına bile gidememenin. Etrafındaki hava git gide yoğunlaşıp bir anafor gibi dönerken binalar, işte böyle bir kâbusun içinde şarap kokulu genç adam, yeni dövme dükkânının hemen yanındaki kepenkleri gördü.

Öyle yumruklanası, öyle düzgün, bu dünyada olan her şeyin aksine öylesine simetrik ve hatasız görünüyorlardı ki, Rin onlardan ölümüne nefret etti. Hayatına girip çıkan her yaş grubundan insanın onun ayaklarına ağırlık diye bağladıkları ruhu, içindeki şeytanların kuyrukları boynunun etrafına dolanmış görünmez gümüş bir ip, kan kokusu almış bir köpekbalığı gibi genç adam, içinde yıllardır kaynayan bastırılmış bir öfke volkanını patlattı ve olanca gücüyle kocaman yumruğunu kaldırdı. O kesinlikle hiçbir suçu olmayan yandaki dükkânın kepenklerine küller ve su buharından oluşan bir dalga gibi saldırırken, bir süre, hiçbir şey olmadı. Hiçbir şey kırılmadı, parmaklarının boğumları ve içinde ne kadar zehir varsa hepsini yüklediği tekmeleri savurmaktan istemsizce sarsılan dizleri haricinde, hiçbir şey zarar görmedi.

“Ne biçim bi şeyden yapılmış bu?” dedi kendi kendine, hafif hafif kızarmaya başlayan ellerinden biriyle az önce parçalamak amacıyla saldırdığı şeye dayanırken. Kendini o hafta dördüncü defa eve sabaha karşı ve sarhoş gelmiş iki çocuk babası bir adam kadar zavallı hissediyordu. Hiç istemediği şeyleri ellerinin arasında parçalanırken izliyor ve yakıp yıkmak istediğinde, tek bir çizik bile bırakamıyordu.

Daha sert bir şey lazımdı. Elinde tutması için, içini temizlemesi için, midesine döktükleri kurşun gibi, o da daha yıkıcı olmalıydı.

Delirmiş gibi sokakta koşturur, kendine düşman edindiği o suçsuz kepenkleri ve dükkân camını önünde diz çöktürecek bir şeyler ararken, üzerine aldığı ince kapüşonlu sırılsıklam olmuş, omuzlarında kayıyor ve ona kendini karın içine doğmuş bir yavru hayvan gibi hissettiriyordu.

Yaklaşık on dakika sonra, genç adam büyük çöp kutusunun yanında diz çökmüş, elinde tuttuğu epeyce ağır, demir ya da çelik gibi bir şeyden yapılma kırık sandalye bacağına bakıyordu. Kasları yorgunluktan titriyordu, ama sokak lambasının ölgün ışığında akşamsefası rengine benzeyen gözlerinde, çevresinde sakin sakin yağan yağmurla görülmemiş bir tezat oluşturan bir kıvılcım vardı. Rin sakince ayağa kalktı, ruhunda bir şeyler kırılmıştı ama aklı yerindeydi. Elleriyle şimdi onunla bir olmuş gibi, içinden bir şeyler içine akmış gibi hissettiği sopayı sıkıca kavradı ve koştu, hayatında hiçbir şey için, hiç kimse için koşmadığı gibi koştu ve ancak dükkânı sarıp sarmalayan ne kadar cam varsa hepsini büyük bir şangırtıyla aşağı indirdiğinden emin olduktan sonra durabildi.


	2. Fallen Skies

Dış dünyanın sesleri Rin’in kulağına sanki onları su altından dinliyormuş gibi boğuk geliyordu.

Onu uyandıran şeyin ritmik bir şekilde tekrarlayan gümlemeler olduğuna karar verdikten sonra, birbirine yapışmış gözlerini zorlukla araladı ve aç kurtlar gibi gözbebeklerine saldıran ışığa küfretti.

Dört yanını çevreleyen parıltılı bembeyaz yüzey, tavana yakın bir yerden süzülen dar, ama acıtacak kadar güçlü bir ışık huzmesi, kalçalarının altında uzanan bir yataktan çok çok daha sert zemin ve tutulmuş vücudu, bir de yeni yeni işe yaramaya başlayan görüş yeteneği, ona dükkânın üst katında, tek odalı yeni evinin banyosunda, küvette olduğunu açıkladı. Rin kollarını ve bacaklarını saatlerce rahatsız bir pozisyonda yatmanın verdiği acıyla küvetin kenarlarından kendine doğru çekerken, kemikleri bu fazlaca geç kalmış hareketin karşısında isyanla kütürdedi.

Zorlukla kalkıp tutulmuş kaslarını ovarak dün gece keşfettiği minik balkonuna doğru seğirtti. Kirli fayanslarla kaplı balkon ancak bir sandalye, ya da iki tabure alacak kadar genişti, bel yüksekliğinde demir parmaklıklarla çevriliydi, bir köşede Rin’den önceki kiracının uzun yıllar boyunca kül tablası olarak kullandığı sigarayla ağzına kadar dolu bir teneke kutusu vardı. Rin ona baktığında acınası durumunu biraz kendine benzetti, önceleri kısa süreliğine zevk veren, uzun vadede sizi öldüren nesnelerin artıklarını içinde tutması için kullanılıyordu belli ki ve yeterince dolduğunda… bir köşeye atılmıştı işte.

Rin aklından geçen film karelerinden kurtulmak için başını iki yana salladı ve gözlerini teneke kutudan alarak kendine onun yerine canlı renklerde bir çiçek alması gerektiğini söyledi. İyileşiyordu işte bir şekilde, yara izleri kalsa da ne olursa olsun unutuyordu insan.

Aşağıdan gelen seslere daha iyi bakabilmek için parmaklıklara yaslanan Rin kollarının acıdığını hissedebiliyordu, sabaha karşı cansız nesnelere karşı giriştiği kavgalar onu fiziksel olarak güçsüz düşürmüştü. Ancak içinde olduğunu bile bilmediği yeni bir ateşi yakmıştı, daha canlı, daha bütün hissediyordu ve devam edebilmek için ne gerekirse yapmaya hazırdı.

Aşağıya bakmak için beline kadar sarktığında gördüğü sokaktaki keşmekeş Rin’i düşüncelerinden çekip aldı, bir grup insan etrafta koşuşturarak yandaki dükkânın önünü temizliyor gibi görünüyordu. Birkaç tanesi köşede yere çökmüş, başı eğik ve yüzü avuçlarına gömülü bir şekilde oturan siyah saçlı birinin başında dikiliyor, görünüşe göre ona su içirmeye ya da yüzünü yıkamaya çalışıyorlardı ve çabaları sonuçsuz kalıyordu.

“İyiyim,” dedi çocuk yukarıdan zorlukla duyulan bir sesle. “Sadece ödemeleri düşünüyorum.”

Bir ışık huzmesinin suyun üzerinde parlayıp kayboluşundan daha kısa bir sürede, şimdi yüzü görülen ve yirmili yaşlarda bir genç olduğu anlaşılan delikanlı, ona uzatılan su şişesini kaptı, önündeki kadının sıçrayarak kaçmasına sebep olacak şekilde simsiyah saçlarından aşağı boşalttı ve Rin’in şimdiye kadar gördüğü en kararlı ifadeyle ayağa fırladı.

Rin onun yüzünü sadece bir saniyeliğine görebilmiş olmasına rağmen kemiklerine kadar ürperdi. Çocuğun yüzündeki acı ifade çabucak silinip güçlenmiş ve yerini kararlılığa bırakmıştı. Rin onun ne düşündüğünü, böyle aceleyle ve varacağı yerden böylesine emin nereye gittiğini bilmiyordu ama kim olduğunu anlamıştı ve ona bir özür borçluydu, çok geç olmadan.

Şarap rengi saçları havayı döven genç adam, o anlarda ne yaptığının farkında değildi pek, ama koşuyordu, o kesin. Bu sefer farklı bir şey için, Sousuke’siz hayatının ilk gününde, düzelteceği ilk şey için koşuyordu. Önce odasına gidip çekmecesinden kalın bir zarf çıkardı, daha sonra kayarak sıkış tıkış hole geçti, kilidin üzerinden anahtarını sertçe çekti ve kapıyı çarpıp kendini merdivenlere attı. Ayakları yere doğru düzgün dokunmuyor, neredeyse uçuyordu, basamakların kenarlarından kayıyor, bencilce davranışları yüzünden belki de tek geçim kaynağı olan dükkânını mahvettiği çocuktan başka bir şey düşünemiyordu. Suçluluk duygusu içinde dalga dalga kabarırken, kendisinden bir baş daha kısa ve belki çok az daha çelimsiz denebilecek birine tosladı.

“Önüne ba-“

“Kusura bakmayın.”

Rin’in kelimeleri buzdan bir yumrukla boğazına tıkılmıştı adeta. Bu aşağıda birkaç saniyeliğine gördüğü dükkân sahibiydi ve hiç de onun tahmin ettiği gibi yıkılmış ya da çaresiz görünmüyordu. Aralarında sadece yaklaşık yirmi santimlik bir mesafe olmasına rağmen içini ateş fırtınalarının dövdüğü Rin’in aksine, alabildiğine dingindi.

_Sanki vitrinine küçük çaplı bir tsunami çarpmış olan o değil de, benim._

İkinci bakışta onu daha yakından inceleme fırsatı buldu Rin, gözlerinin önüne düşen saçları simsiyahtı ve ışığa tutulan bir kömür parçası gibi gizli gizli parlıyordu, teni herhangi birinin hayatında gördüğü her şeyden daha beyazdı, o kadar ki o gece daha sonra genç adam yatağında uzanırken çocuğun derisinin penceresiz karanlıkta gümüşi bir ışıltı yaydığına yemin edecekti. Ama en dikkat çekici şey, gözleriydi.

Gökyüzü çocuğun gözlerine düşmüştü sanki. Tüm nemi ve soğukluğunu da beraberinde getirerek.

Rin ona herkese baktığından sadece bir an daha uzun bakmıştı aslında ama, ona bakmak Rin’in içinde okyanus kıyısında serin bir gün geçiriyormuş hissini yaratıyordu. Burnu onu aldatıyor, herhalde rutubetten olsa gerek, sanki iki katlı binanın girişi soğuk ve tuz kokuyordu.

“Neden bakıyorsun?” dedi genç çocuk, biraz fazla düz bir sesle, belli ki kendisinin de aynı şekilde gözlerini diktiğinin pek de farkında olmayarak.

“E-ah, ben…” Konuşma yetisi elinden alınan Rin umutsuzca bir yalan uydurmaya çalışıyor, ancak kelimeler bir türlü dudaklarını terk edemiyordu. Nasıl selam verileceğini unutmuş gibiydi, ne diyecekti ki zaten? _Selam, dükkânını biraz mahvettim ama umarım iyi geçiniriz. Merhaba, ben yeni komşunuz, her gördüğüm cama saldırmamla bilinirim._

Rin hiçbir şey gelmeyen aklının diplerinden bunları atarak bilinçsizce konuşmamayı seçti, onun yerine gerilmiş el kasları ve titreyen parmaklarıyla sımsıkı tuttuğu zarfı ona uzattı.

“Bu nedir?” dedi çocuk, şüpheli bakışlarıyla zarfı süzerek.

“Bir gece önce sevgilimden ayrıldığım için bir demir parçasıyla dükkânınızın camlarını indirdim.” fazla dürüst olacağından, Rin birkaç saniye kafasının içini temizledikten sonra sakinleşerek gülmeye sığındı, sivri dişleri karanlığın içinde bir anlığına parladı ve tam o anda, genç adam aklına gelen mükemmel yalan için bildiği tüm tanrılara şükretti.

“Ben… Eh- ben komşu dükkânınızı kiraladım ve… Adım Rin Matsuoka, bu arada.” Rin elinde olmadan sapık gibi sırıtıyor ve ensesindeki saçları dikiyordu, çocuğun vermekte hiç de acele etmediği cevapların da endişesine hiçbir faydası olmuyordu.

“Haruka Nanase.”

“Şey… Evet. Nanase, memnun oldum. Aslında olay şöyle oldu, dün gece taşınıyordum, eşyalarımı indirirken üst üste duran birkaç ağır parça kamyonetten kaydı, yani… Sonuç olarak camlarınızı ben kırdım.” Çok da yalan sayılmazdı hani, sonuçta ona camları kendisinin kırdığını söylüyordu değil mi?

Rin çocuğun hafifçe kalkan tek kaşını ve kenarı kıvrılmış dudağını görmezden gelmeye çalışarak, “Masraflarınızı karşılayacağım.” dedi ve içindeki suçluluk duygusunu biraz olsun azaltmak adına elini çocuğun omzuna koydu, kocaman bir gülümsemeyle özür dilemeyi atlamayarak.

Zorlasalar bu bir çizgi filmmiş gibi cırcır böceklerini duyabilecekleri tuhaf, havada asılı kalmış yoğun bir sessizliğin hakim olduğu altı-yedi saniye sonra, Rin en sonunda yüzündeki aptal ve yapay sırıtışı silip bakışlarını çocuğun yüzüne yöneltme cesaretini kendinde buldu. Genç adamın yüz ifadesinden hiçbir şey okunmuyordu, ancak Rin nedense kalbinde büyüyerek kaburgalarını sıkıştıran bir duygu hissediyordu. _Göz göre göre adama yalan söyledim._ Paranoyakça düşünceler kafasının içinde dört dönüyordu. _Ya dükkânın kamerası varsa? Ya beni polise şikayet ederse? Ya hapse girersem ve gardiyanl-_

“Ha.”

_Ha mı?_

“Öyleyse, sanırım yapacak bir şey yok. Masrafları karşıladığınız için teşekkür ederim.”

“Eh?”

Çocuk haddinden fazla mavi bir şeylerle Rin’in kızıl toprak rengi gözlerine birkaç saniye daha saldırdıktan sonra, başka hiçbir şey söylemeden merdivenlerden çıktı ve gelen seslerden anlaşıldığı kadarıyla, Rin’in karşı dairesine girdi.

Genç adam ciğerlerinden yükselen bir rahatlama sesiyle elini saçlarından geçirdi, böylesine büyük bir şeyden nasıl bu kadar kıl payı kurtulabildiğine hala inanamıyordu. Tanrılar- ve karşı komşusunun bir tür uzaylı olması, kesinlikle çok yardımcı olmuştu.

Rin heyecanlı inişlerinin aksine bu kez kurşun bağlanmış gibi davranmakta kararlı olan ayaklarını sürükleyerek yukarı çıkarken, aklında neden olduğunu bilmediği bir şekilde yeni yağmış ince kar tabakaları vardı.


	3. Stolen Dreams

Beş dakika sürmüştü.

Sadece beş dakika. Ve sonra hiçbir şey.

Rin ay ışığının karanlıkla oynaştığı bir geceye gözlerini açtı ve boğazını yırtan bir nefes çekti. Üzerine abanan rüyasının utancıyla fırlar ve teriyle sırılsıklam olmuş çarşafları üzerinden atarak doğrulurken neden, _neden_ böyle bir rüya gördüğünü anlayamıyordu.

Bir vücutlar karmaşası içinde su yeşilinden okyanus mavisine dönen gözler bir reklam gibi kafasının içinde dönüp dururken, genç adam biri derisini ateşe vermiş gibi hissediyordu. Bacaklarını yatağın kenarından sarkıtarak oturduğunda İlk içgüdüsü avuçlarını göz kapaklarına bastırmak oldu, sanki az önceki düşü unutmasına bir faydası olacakmış gibi.

Sevgilisini terk edeli sadece bir ay olmuştu ve daha şimdiden karşı komşusuyla ilgili rüyalar görüyordu, öyle mi?

Tam olarak ne zaman bu kadar basiretsiz bir insana dönüştüğünü düşünerek ağır ağır yataktan kalktı ve küçük banyoya doğru seğirtti. Musluğu sonuna kadar açtı ve elleriyle küçük bir havuz oluşturarak buz gibi suyu yüzüne vurdu. İki kez. Üç kez. Damarlarında zonklayan kanı hissedebiliyordu, titreyen bacaklarının üzerine yığılmamak için lavabonun iki kenarından destek alırken utanarak aynaya baktı.

Yüzü dağılmış saçlarıyla aynı renkteydi ve gözleri tuhaf, hülyalı bir buğu içindeydi. Terine karışmış su çenesinden süzülerek boynuna, oradan tişörtüne akarken Rin kafasını eğdi, kendi yansımasına bile dayanamıyor, bir rüyayla bu hale gelebildiğine inanamıyordu.

Saçlarından sızan suları kurulamaya zahmet bile etmeyen genç adam kendini yüzüstü yatağa fırlattı, yastığını yumrukladı ve neredeyse anında, rahatsız uykusuna geri döndü.

Günler gecelerin, geceler gökyüzünün, dövme tabancasından çıkan renkler insan derilerinin üzerinde erirken, yalnızlık hissi Rin’in göğsünde bitmek bilmeyen karanlık bir koridor gibi uzanıyordu. Sousuke onu hiç aramamıştı, zaten aramasını da beklemiyordu ama, tartışmada en son sözü söyleyen kişinin kendisi olması ve arkasından gelen dev sessizlik, birbirlerine bir hoşça kal bile diyememiş olmaları gerçeğiyle karıştığında, canını acıtıyordu. Bu kağıt kesiği gibi görünmez ama keskin acı ondan dikkatsizlik, unutkanlık, endişe atakları ve tuhaf rüyalar halinde çıkıyordu.

Rüyaları bir radyoysa eğer Sousuke kesinlikle hit bir şarkıydı. Ve o gece sabaha karşı yeniden kulaklarına doluyordu. Bir renk anaforunun içinde yarı uyur yarı uyanık, tanımlayamadığı sesler duyuyordu Rin. Bir kapı açılıyor, ayak sesleri, takırtılar, metalin porselene çarpma sesi ve hızla çekilen bir nefes-

Rin gözlerini açtı ve refleks olarak görülmemiş bir hızla üzerine eğilmiş figürü boynundan yakaladı. Ondan intikam almak için gelmiş güçlü kollar ve geniş omuzlar görmeyi bekliyordu ancak yakaladığı boyun çok daha ince ve narindi, her şey birkaç salise içinde olup bitti ve Rin, üzerine abanan fark ediş ile elini kızgın görünmeye başlayan karşı komşusunun boynundan çekti.

Farkındalığın utançla el ele verdiği anlarda kızıl saçlı çocuk yüzünde bir dehşet ifadesiyle yatak başlığına doğru geriledi. Havada tuhaf bir şekilde asılı kalmış olan eline elinin tersiyle sertçe vurdu mavi gözlü olan ve “Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun, Matsuoka?” dedi, buz gibi bir öfke yayarak.

“Sen ne yaptığını sanıyorsun asıl?” diye çıkıştı ona Rin, tam ters tonlardaki gözler ve saçlar birbirleriyle soğuk bir savaş içine girmişken. Aklında at koşturan birçok soru vardı ve hepsi dilinin ucuna geliyor, birbirlerine dolanıyorlardı. “Evimde ne işin var, içeri nasıl girdin- ya seni incitecek bir şey yapsaydım?”

İlk aklına gelen birkaç tanesini sıraladığında karşı komşusu bir anlığına şaşırmış göründü, ancak sadece bir yanılsama olmalıydı bu çünkü son birkaç zamandır gözlemlediği kadarıyla genelde nazik hatları olan o yüze tekrar baktığında Rin orada öfkeden başka bir şey göremedi.

“Evine girdim çünkü çok fazla çorba yapmıştım!”

Bu sefer şaşıran Rin oldu, beklemediği cevapla boş bulunarak “Ne çorbası?” dedi hafifçe açık kalmış bir ağız ve büyümüş gözlerle. Odanın içerisine ilerlemek için adeta yalvaran güneş sabırsızlıkla perdelerin açılmasını bekliyordu ve göründüğü kadarıyla Haruka Nanase bu çağrıyı duymuştu, çünkü kızıl saçlı komşusunun şaşkın bakışları altında sadece “Balık.” diyerek onun sorusunu cevapladı ve keskin bir hareketle perdeleri açtı. Rin aniden odaya dolan ışıktan kaçmak için kollarını gözlerine kaldırırken, Haruka rahat bir tavırla kendini onun yanına bıraktı.

Birbirlerini yaklaşık bir aydır tanıyorlardı ve bu bir ay içinde merdivende karşılaştıkları ilk konuşmaları haricinde sadece “Günaydın.”, “İyi akşamlar.” ve genelde cevapsız kalan “N’aber, Nanase?” cümlelerinden oluşan yüzeysel bir ilişkileri olmuştu. Başka bir deyişle Rin “dövme salonumun yanındaki çiçekçi ve karşı komşum” sıfatından birkaç rüya ötede olan bu adamın sabahın bir köründe odasına dalması için hiçbir sebep göremiyordu.

Yine de genç adam ondan yayılan tuhaf, serin ve sakinleştirici auranın etkisine daha fazla dayanamayarak yatışmıştı bile, iç çekti ve komodinde duran kâseyi kucağına alarak yemeye başladı. Çorba şaşırtacak derecede lezzetliydi, öyle ki o daha nasıl olduğunu anlayamadan yarısı bitmişti bile.

“Bu kadar güzel yemek yapabildiğini bilmiyordum, Nanase.” dedi Rin birkaç dakika sonra kâseyi kenara koyarken, biraz da üzerinde hissettiği delici bakışlardan kaçma ve konuşmayı devam ettirme amacıyla. Üç dört saniye kadar süren sessizlikten sonra, mavi siyah saçlarında güneşin oynaştığı çocuk ağzının içinde bir şeyler mırıldandı.

“Haru.”

“Ha?”

“Arkadaşlarım bana Haru diyor.”

Haruka, Rin’in hiç beklemediği bu açıklamayı yapar ve ondan kendisine ilk ismiyle, hatta bir kısaltmayla hitap etmesini isterken, sanki utanıyormuş gibi bakışlarını kaçırmıştı, daha dikkatli baktığında Rin onun elmacık kemiklerinde minicik bir kızarıklık yakaladı. Bunun neden bu kadar hoşuna gittiğini düşünmemeye çalışarak, ona sipsivri dişlerini büsbütün gösteren bir gülümseme yolladı ve küçük bir alayla tekrar etti.

“Haru.”

“Ne var.”

“Haruuuu.”

“Ne!”

Haru git gide daha da sinirleniyor gibiydi. Onunla alay etmek o kadar zevkliydi ki Rin’in içinden şarkı söylemek geliyordu.

Genç adam kıkırdadı ve elini yüzünü yıkamak için banyoya giderken aklına gelen ani bir yaramazlıkla dönüp oturduğu yerden kalkmak üzere olan komşusunun üzerine eğildi ve patlayan bir sesle bağırdı.

“HARU!”

“Matsuoka eğer buna devam edeceksen-” diye aynı yükseklikte bir sesle ona cevap verdi duvara doğru sinen daha küçük cüsseli çocuk, ancak cümlesi Rin’in kahkahasıyla yarıda kesilmişti. “Tamam- tamam, bıraktım!” diyerek onu savuşturdu Rin ve çok uzun zamandır hissetmediği sıcak bir duygu göğsünde büyürken banyoya doğru seğirtti. Hiç acele etmeden ellerini yıkadı, Haru içeriden seslenerek dükkânı açmaya gittiğini belirtirken kapının ağzından yemek için ona teşekkür etti. Dairesinin kapısının kapandığını duyduktan sonra da kendini duşa attı, sözlerini tam bilmediği bir şarkıyı mırıldanıyor, heyecan verici bir tasarımla iki gün önce ona gelen üst kol parçası için bu öğleden sonraya aldığı randevuyu düşünüyordu. Aklında sadece birbirlerinin içine geçmiş çiçeklerin ortasında parçalanarak kaybolan kurukafa deseni vardı, klasik ama yine de farklıydı. Hangi renkleri hangi çiçeklerde kullanacağını kafasında kurarken duştan çıktı; üzerine koyu gri ve bol, kalın askılı tişörtünü ve dün sandalyenin üzerinde bıraktığı düşük bel dar kotu geçirdi ve anahtarlarını alarak dükkâna indi. Komşusu çoktan kepenklerini kaldırmış, kapısının iki yanına yerleştirdiği çiçekleri ilgiyle düzenliyordu.

Haruka’nın kapının yanına yerleştirdiği çiçekler her seferinde farklı oluyordu. Rin yandaki dükkânın girişinde her gün başka bir renk cümbüşü görüyordu, nedense bu küçük ayrıntı pek konuşmayan genç adamla ilgili çok şey anlatıyor gibi geliyordu ona. Bir tür alışkanlığa dönüşmüştü Haru’nun o sabah ne hissettiğini çözmeye çalışmak onun için, her sabah onun yüz ifadesini ve çiçeklerini karşılaştırıyor, hatta eğer komşusunun meraklı müşterileri sorar da Rin o günkü çiçeğin ismini duyabilirse internetten anlamını araştırıyordu. Bugün geçit sırası bordoya çalan bir kırmızıya boyanmış papatya benzeri bir şeylere gelmişti anlaşılan, çok göz alıcı olmadıkları için Rin onun neden bu çiçekleri tercih ettiğini merak etmişti, ama umursamadı. Anahtarla dükkânını açar ve kepenkleri kaldırırken, Haru ona selam vermek yerine sadece dik dik baktı ve ince parmaklarıyla çiçekleri nazikçe yerleştirmeye devam etti.

Her sabah gördüğü bu büyük vazoların üzerine eğilmiş narin figürde Rin’in içinde karmakarışık bir yumak olmuş hisler uyandıran bir şey vardı. Rin kafasını iki yana salladı ve kalbinde ağır ağır yükselen hissi kırdı, şimdilik bunu çözmesi gerekmiyordu.


	4. Molten Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bu bölümün ismini yanlışlıkla geçen bölüme yazmışım, bir önceki bölümün ismini değiştirdim dolayısıyla. Yani bu yeni oluyor, açıp da ben bunu okudum diye kapatmayın :3

O sabah kasabadaki otellerden sahile denize girmeye gelen turistlerin tatil anısı heveslerini tatmin etmek için yaptırdıkları yarı-kalıcı dövmelerle geçti. Aslında bunu yapmayabilirdi de, sadece bir sahil kasabası için kolay bir para kazanma yöntemiydi ve çok fazla enerjisini almıyordu. Doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse bunlar ona gerçek olanlar kadar zevk vermiyordu ama herkesten kendisi gibi vücutlarına hayat boyu orada kalacak onlarca resim çizdirmelerini bekleyemezdi, insanlar eğleniyor, ortaya çıkardığı işten mutluluk duyarak dükkândan ayrılıyorlardı ve onun için bu yeterliydi. Köprücük kemiğine beş tane yıldız çizdiren ve ortalamanın üzerinde çekicilikte olan dövmecisine biraz çarpılmış gibi görünen sarışın genç kadın dükkândan ayrılırken, Rin saatine baktı ve daha önce de çalıştığı, zaten arkadaşı olan müşterisi gelmeden önce bir öğleden sonrası birası için vakti olduğunu düşündü. Zaten görünürde gelen giden de yoktu.

İlk bakışta koyu renklerin hâkim olduğu, nostaljik bir dokunuş katması için oraya buraya serpiştirilmiş tabelalar ve çeşitli heykelciklerle –bir motosiklet, birkaç iskelet müzisyen figürü, minik klasik arabalar ilk göze çarpanlardı-  sıkış tıkış bir dükkândı aslında, ancak dövmelerin yapıldığı yer girişten ayrılmıştı ve son derece temiz ve düzenliydi. Duvarlarda Rock gruplarının posterleri ve Rin’in daha önce yaptığı dövmelerin fotoğrafları asılıydı. İçerisi serindi, köşedeki vantilatör ve tavandaki pervane yeterince rüzgâr yaratıyordu. Rin vantilatörün altındaki mini buzdolabından bir kutu bira çekti, tam kapağı kapatacakken eli neredeyse kendiliğinden bir ikincisine uzandı ve şarap saçlı çocuk birkaç saniye içinde kendini yandaki çiçekçinin kapısına sürüklenmiş buldu.

Dövme salonu ne kadar karanlık ve sertse, burası o kadar canlı ve pasteldi. Beyaz ve bebek mavisiyle donatılmış duvarlarda beyaz ahşapla güzelce çerçevelenmiş birkaç yağlı boya resim dışında bir dekor yoktu. Düşününce, çiçekler o kadar canlıydı ki başka hiçbir şeye gerek yoktu aslında.

“İçeri giriyorum. ” diye boş dükkâna seslenen Rin’in gözleri arka odadan kucağında dev gibi, yayık bir porselen vazoya doldurulmuş yüzlerce lavanta rengi gülün altında ezilerek çıkıp gelen Haru’yu buldu. Bir anlığına ağırlığın etkisiyle sendeleyen genç adamın imdadına son anda yetişen Rin, biraları girişteki küçük koltuğun üzerine adeta fırlattı ve kollarını vazonun altından geçirerek onu dengeledi.

“Sağol, Rin. Bunu tezgâha götürmem gerekiyor, sahibi birazdan burada olur- sola.”

Rin ikisinin vazonun altından birbirlerine değen kollarını görmezden gelmeye çalışarak ona yardım etti. Kan ter içinde kaldıkları bir dakikadan sonra Rin’e en az bir buçuk metreymiş gibi görünen vazo tezgâhın üzerindeki yerini almıştı. Daha o alnından damlayan teri silmeye vakit bulamamıştı ki Haru, ona tek bir şey söylemeyerek camın önündeki çiçek karmaşasından biraz daha gül aldı ve makasla saplarını kesmeye başladı.

Bir tür hülyalı ruh hali içinde sırtını masanın kenarına yaslayarak onu izlemeye dalan Rin, çiçeklerle olan ilişkisinin çizim aşamasında kaldığına birazcık şükreder gibi oldu. Haru’nun işi zor görünüyordu, güllerin dikenleri direniyor gibiydi. Küçük yüzünde derin bir konsantrasyon ifadesi ve kaşlarının üzerinde bir endişe kırışığı vardı, üniformasının bir parçası olan farklı çiçeklerden örülmüş taç sürekli öne kayıyor, ışıltılı siyah saçlarının gözlerine girmesine sebep oluyordu. Haru birkaç saniyede bir sabırsızca saçlarını üflüyor, koluyla tacı yukarı itiyor ama pis eldivenlerin içindeki ellerini kullanmadan onu bir türlü başının tepesine yerleştiremiyordu.

Rin onun gözünün önünde işkence çekmesine daha fazla dayanamayarak uzandı ve tacı olması gereken yere nazikçe kondurdu, Haru gözlerini elindeki güllerden kaydırarak ona yükseltirken o ne yaptığının pek de farkında olmayarak iki parmağıyla çocuğun alnına düşen saçlarını aldı ve usul usul kulaklarının arkasına sıkıştırdı.

Haruka elindeki gülle dalaşmaya dönmeden önce birbirlerine gerekenden bir an daha uzun bakmışlardı.

“Hey, Haru. Meşgul müsün?” diye sordu Rin, çiçek makasının şaklamalarının ara ara böler gibi olduğu tuhaf sessizliği kırmaya çalışarak.

“Sence?” diye tersledi onu huysuz komşusu ve elindeki gülün sapını gereğinden biraz daha şiddetle kesti.

“Peki bu bittikten sonra?”

“O zaman değilim.”

Rin kollarını kavuşturarak yere baktı ve sustu, başkası olsa böyle bir cevap ona yetmezdi ve üstelerdi, ama gariptir ki diğer çocuğun sessizliğinden rahatsız olmuyordu.

Sanki aradan hiç zaman geçmemiş ve konuşma normal seyrinde devam etmiş gibi, “Kaç tane dövmen var?” dedi Haru, konuya adeta damdan düşerek ve vazoya bir gül daha yerleştirdi. Rin boş bulunarak bir şaşkınlık nidası çıkardı, bu çocuk ve doğrudanlığına alışmak biraz zaman alacaktı herhalde. Cevap vermeden önce kafasından yaklaşık bir sayım yaptı, “Herhalde 15 civarında.”

“Çokmuş.”

“Eh- sanırım öyle diyebilirsin.”

“Çiçek çiziyor musun?”

Haru eldivenleri ellerinden çıkarırken Rin’e sanki çiçekleri sevmiyorsa onu oracıkta öldürecekmiş gibi alev alev bir bakış fırlattı. Genç adam bu tuhaf bakışı anlamlandıramazken, olumlu anlamda bir hımlamayla sorusuna cevap verdi. Çiçekli taç takmış deli bir polis memuru tarafından sorguya çekiliyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

“Yani-  pek çok tasarımımda oluyor.”

Haru’nun başka soru sormaya vakti olmadı çünkü hoş görünümlü, orta yaşlı, süslü bir kadın arkasında koruma gibi görünen çam yarması bir adamla dükkâna girmişti. Haru çiçek artıklarını ve dikenleri eliyle hızlıca tezgâhın altına süpürdü, Rin sessizce ayak altından çekilirken Haru ve kadın arasında birkaç cümlelik bir konuşma geçti. Kızıl saçlı genç adam komşusunu iş başında rahatsız etmemek için tabloları incelemeye koyulmuştu. Hepsi çiçek ya da doğa temalıydı ve ressam öyle güzel bir renk uyumu yakalamıştı ki insan bu kadar fazla tonun nasıl bu kadar yumuşak bir şekilde birbirine geçtiğine şaşmadan edemiyordu. Kadın ona teşekkür eder ve Haru çok hafifçe eğilerek onu selamlarken, iri yarı adam dev vazoyu Rin’i biraz sinir edecek kadar kolayca kaldırdı ve köpük taşıyormuş gibi bir rahatlıkla, arkasında havalı kadınla dükkândan çıkıp gitti.

“Böyle klas müşterilerin de oluyor yani.” dedi Rin, tablolardan birinin kenarındaki tanıdık ismi fark etmeden hemen önce. Haru ona cevap olarak omuzlarını silkti ve yerleri süpürme işine girişti, Rin ise garip bir şekilde olduğu yere çakılmış kalmıştı ve bunda bütün resimlerin aynı sanatçı tarafından yapıldığını keşfetmiş olmasının da bir rolü vardı, ancak daha da şaşırtıcı olan sanatçının kim olduğuydu.

“Bunları sen mi yaptın?” dedi Rin, ağzı açık.

Garip, dimdik bir vücut duruşuyla hareket ederek yanında biten dükkân sahibi kafasını evet anlamında salladı ve ekledi: “Hobi olarak.”

“Hobi olarak mı? Sen deli misin- insanlar bunlara çok para verir!”

“Sadece istediğim için resim yaparım.”

Genç adamın ok gibi sözleri o kadar keskindi ki diğeri şaştı kaldı, lacivert gözler bir an havada dönen bir bozuk para gibi parlarken Rin başka bir şey söyleyemedi ve bakışlarını kaçırdı.

Bir saniye bile geçmemişti ki kendisinden bir baş kadar kısa boylu ve biraz daha narin bir fiziğe sahip olan çocuk kapı tarafını işaret ederek onu kolunun altından hafifçe dürttü. Rin onun gösterdiği yöne döndüğünde kapıda bekleyen kişinin randevu saati gelmiş olan devamlı müşterisi olduğunu fark etti.

“Ah- kusura bakma, Mikoshiba. Hemen geliyorum.”

Haru keskin gözlerini kapıya yaslanmış, Rin’e el sallayan yapılı, yakışıklı ve sert görünümlü adamın üzerine çevirdi. Rin onun pis bakışlarını fark etse de her zamankinden daha fazla bir anlam ifade etmediğini düşünerek sıcak bir gülümseme ve bir “görüşürüz” yolladı ona.

Şarap rengi saçlar ve şen şakrak karanlık, haddinden fazla beyaz dükkânı kızıl bir fırtına gibi terk ederken, koltuğun üzerinde unutulmuş ve çoktan ısınmış iki bira kutusu Haruka’nın gözüne çarptı.

“Ben alkolden hoşlanmam.” diye kendi kendine mırıldanan ve memnuniyetsiz bir yüz ifadesiyle kutuları eline alan Haru, onları şimdi geri götürme ve daha sonra iade etme seçeneklerinin arasında bocalayarak gözleri biraların üzerinde, öylece kaldı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yorum okumayı severim, lütfen çekinmeyin ^.^


	5. Mistaken Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dev hiatus için üzgünüm. kudos için çok teşekkürler <3

Onun tuvali olan adamın sert derisinin üzerine daha önceden çizdiği çizgilerin içini renklerle doldurmakla meşgul olan Rin, birkaç saat önce kendini alışık olduğu o renk, ses ve koku karmaşasının içinde bulmuş, kafasının içindeki her düşünceyi iğnenin ucundaki tene akıtıyordu şimdi. Arkadaşlarının arasında çam yarması olarak anılan müşterisi ve eski dostu Mikoshiba, sedyeyi andıran uzun ve rahat koltuğa kurulmuş, tişörtünü çıkarmış ve ayaklarını uzatmıştı. Son yarım saattir konuşmuyordu, geldiğinden beri susmamış olmasına rağmen sonunda dövme tabancasının tekdüze vızıltısının vantilatörden gelen oyuncu rüzgarla birleşince yarattığı gevşeme etkisine teslim olmuştu.

“Tatlıymış,” dedi kolunun üzerinde gezinen iğneye pek de aldırış etmiyormuş gibi gözüken iri adam, birden aklına gelmiş gibi. Gözleri kapalıydı.

Kurukafanın üzerine konuşlanmış minicik bir papatyanın gri gölgelemesine tüm ilgisini vermiş olan Rin, adamın sesiyle dünyaya dönerek dövme tabancasını bir anlığına kaldırdı ve fazla boyayı mendille sildi.

“Kim tatlıymış?” dedi maskesini aşağı indirirken. Onun neden bahsettiği hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu. Turuncu saçlı adam pişmiş kelle gibi sırıtarak, kafasının abartılı hareketleriyle yan tarafı işaret etmeye başlamıştı. Rin anlamayan gözlerle ona bakmaya devam eder ve soğuk bir sesle işaret dili bilmediğini belirtirken, adam bıkmış bir oflama koyverdi.

“ _Flower boy_ diyorum.” diye açıkladı aksanlı İngilizcesiyle ve kendi kendine kıkırdadı, muhteşem bir espri yaptığını düşündüğü belliydi.

“Mikoshiba, iğrençsin.” diyerek fikrini belirtti Rin. Onun sadece dalga geçtiğini ve –en azından lise yıllarından beri Rin’in kız kardeşi Gou’ya olan ve bitmek tükenmek bilmeyen ilgisini düşünürsek- erkeklerle ilgilenmediğini bilmesine rağmen göğsünün derinliklerinde bir yerlerde sıkışıp kalmış karanlık bir şeylerin burulmasına engel olamadı. Ve tam da o anda ona avına konsantre olmuş bir kedi gibi kocaman ve dikkatli gözlerle bakmakta olan Mikoshiba’nın yüzünde Rin’in gözlerindeki o saliselik bakışı yakalamış gibi bir ifade oluştu.

Mikoshiba yeniden dövme tabancasını ona yaklaştırmakta olan Rin’in kolunu iterken narayı patlattı.

“A-ha!”

Birisi Rin’in sırtından aşağı bir kova buz dökmüş olmalıydı. _Saçmalama Rin. Kendine gel._ Kan yavaşça parmaklarından çekilirken, Rin savunma kalkanlarını devreye sokarak kendini topladı ve şimdi sedyenin kenarından bacaklarını sarkıtmış, parmağını ona yöneltmiş olan adamın elini ittirerek işi huysuzluğa vurdu.

“İşine baksana sen!”

Mikoshiba aldığı cevapla tatmin olmamış, maskeyi Rin’in yüzünden çekip dövme tabancasını elinden kaparak kenara attıktan sonra sedyenin kenarına dayadığı kollarının üzerine kalkıp zıplamaya başladı, neredeyse burnunu Rin’in ağzına sokacaktı; bir yandan da her zıplayışında “Hoşlanıyor musun ondan? Hoşlanıyor musun? Hı? Hoş ama değil mi?” gibi şeyler haykırıyordu.

“Kolun acımıyor mu senin!?”

Rin kendisinin bir buçuk katı iriliğindeki adamı tekrar sedyeye itti ve onu zaptetmek adına başka çare bulamayarak üstüne atladı. Ne yapacağını bilememiş, vücudu onun adına karar vermiş ve otomatik olarak adamı dizginleyebileceği tek harekette karar kılmıştı. Bu durumda bu hareket bacaklarını açıp üstüne oturarak onu kıstırmaya çabalamak oluyordu. Ve buna rağmen turuncu saçlı adam delirmiş gibi kahkahalar atmaya devam ediyordu. Rin içinde yükselen panik dalgasını hissetti, bu salağın söyledikleri iki adım ötedeki komşusunun kulağına giderse sonuç ne olurdu, hayal bile edemiyordu. Dizlerini onun gövdesinin iki yanına dayadıktan ve onu bileklerinden tuttuktan sonra, ikisi arasında kısa bir boğuşma oldu ve kızıl saçlı genç adam rakibini olduğu yere çiviledi.

“Yemin ederim seni bağlarım.” dedi Rin, nefes nefese.

Mikoshiba dağılmış at kuyruğu saçları ve kıpkırmızı yüzüyle kavgaya hazır görünen bir köpekbalığından bu kadar ciddi bir ses ile gelen bu tehditten hiç de etkilenmiş gibi görünmüyordu.

“SEN AŞIK MI OLDUN-“ diye bağırdı olanca sesiyle.

“Hayır! Sussana sen- insanlar duyacak şimdi!”

“AMA-“

“MIKOSHIBA KES SESİNİ!”

Rin abuk subuk hareketlerine çoktan alışmış olduğu lise arkadaşının ağzını eliyle kapadı ve dönüp kimse var mı diye kapıyı kontrol etti telaşla. Dış kapının sol tarafında bir gölge bir anda görünüp kaybolmuştu sanki, ancak o gölge her ne ise tekrar ortaya çıkmayınca paranoya yaptığına kendini ikna ederek sakinleşmesi çok uzun sürmedi _._ Bu saatte dükkana kimse gelmezdi. _Sakin olsana sen._ Neden bu kadar paniklediğini bilmiyordu zaten, belki Haru’nun böyle sulu şakalara çok kızacağını düşünüyor, belki uzaylı da olsa tek komşusunun ona sapık damgası yapıştıracağından korkuyor, ama en önemlisi biraz da hiç kimsenin duygularını- yani kafasındaki karışıklığı öğrenmemesi gerektiğini düşünüyordu- en azından şimdilik. Ya da sonsuza kadar.

“Mmphsmum om.”

“Ne?”

Rin dalgınlığından sıyrılıp elini adamın ağzından çekti.

“Üstümden in demeye çalışıyordum!”

“Salak salak şeyler hakkında bağırmayı keseceksen inerim.” diyerek inatlaştı Rin, ellerini adamın bileklerinden çekip doğrulduğu sırada.

“İyi. İstersen inme. Keyfin bilir.” diye cevabı yapıştırdı Mikoshiba ve bir anlığına kapıya baktıktan sonra bir sır veriyormuşçasına fısıldayarak devam etti. “Belki birileri görür de kıskanır. Hatta…”

Mikoshiba’nın yüzü aklına yeni bir yaramazlık gelmiş bir çocuğu feci derecede andırarak aydınlandı ve daha Rin kıpırdamaya bile fırsat bulamadan kocaman elleriyle onu kalçasının iki yanından yakaladı. Neye uğradığını şaşıran Rin anında çıngar çıkartarak onu ittirdi ve yere atladı, hala sedyede karnını tutarak yatan ve gülmekten ölecekmiş gibi görünen, el şakalarıyla arası çocukluktan beri iyi olan diğer adam Rin’i kızdırmış olmaktan son derece memnun, derin bir nefes aldı.

“Bir gün seni öldüreceğim.“ dedi Rin, tepesi atmış vaziyette, onun kafasına bir tane çakarken.

“Sıraya gir, güzelim.”

Rin hırladı ve sinirli bir tavırla malzemelerini geri aldı, sonra da bir insanın görüp görebileceği en kocaman sırıtmaya sahip olan turuncu kafalı arkadaşına oturmasını işaret etti. Birkaç kez nefes alıp verdikten sonra maskesini taktı, Mikoshiba’nın kolunu önüne çekti ve o Gou hakkında neşeli neşeli konuşurken çıldırmamaya çalışarak dövmeye devam etti.

Dükkanın dışında, insanların dışarıya çıkmak için özlemle bekledikleri yaz akşamı serinliğinde ise az önce gördüğü “samimi” durumu içinde işleyip süzmeye çalışan ve göğsünde bir volkan gibi kaynayan kıskançlığı neye yoracağını bilemeyen biri vardı.

Haruka Nanase elinde aynı birkaç saat önce olduğu gibi bira kutularıyla kalakalmış, bunun bir tür kader olduğunu söyleyeceğinden emin olduğu büyükannesini düşünmeye başlayarak daha sonra geri gelmek üzere dükkanına geri döndü.


	6. Forsaken Heroes

Aynı günün, Güneş’in gökyüzünü kibar bir ev sahibine yakışır bir davranışla biraz erken gelmiş konuklar gibi çekingen çekingen yerlerine yerleşmeye başlayan akşam yıldızlarına bırakmaya başladığı saatleriydi. Şarap saçlı genç adam minicik küvette ayakta duruyor, ona savaş açmak amacıyla on yıl öncesinden zaman yolculuğuyla banyosuna gelmiş gibi davranan duş başlığına ve şofbene yiğitçe karşı koyuyordu. Duş başlığı tüm silahlarını kuşanmıştı, suyu Rin’in tam altında dikilen vücudu haricindeki her yere çeşitli yönlerde fışkırtıyor, su savaşı yapan ortaokul çocuklarının yolu onun banyosuna düşmüş atmosferi yaratıyordu. Şofben biraz daha agresifti, suyu bir kaynatıyor, bir soğutuyor, yeterli zaman dilimlerinde gereken sıcaklığa getirmeyi reddedip iki dakikada bir Rin’i ya haşlıyor ya da buz gibi suyla irkilerek kaçmaya çalışırken kendini yerde bulmasına sebep oluyordu. Üçüncü düşüşünden kalkmış, kollarının ve bacaklarının moraracağına iyiden iyiye inanmaya başlamış olan Rin şampuandan yanan gözlerini zorlukla açıp belki deliklerden akan suyun yönü değişir umuduyla yumruğunu fıskiyeye geçirdi.

“Yeter ama artık-“

Vahşi şofben Rin’in sıkılı dişleri arasından homurdanmasına aldırmayıp son bir tıslamayla silah arkadaşına yapılan hain saldırıya kaynar suyla karşılık verdi. Rin tencereye atılan zavallı bir ıstakoz gibi haşlanır ve ondan beklenmeyecek tiz bir ses çıkarırken, can havliyle sudan uzaklaşmaya çalışarak küvetten dışarı zıpladı ve bir an sonra kendini fayansların üstünde sırt üstü debelenirken buldu.

Kaynar suyu olduğu gibi yemiş olan omuzları ve sırtı cayır cayır yanar, tam üstüne düşmüş olduğu poposu isyan eder ve darbeye karşı koymuş olan dirsekleri zonklarken, bas bas bağırmaya başlamadan hemen önce ağlamak üzere olan Rin okkalı bir küfür savurdu ve eline geçen ilk şeyi, yani ıslak bir tuvalet kağıdı rulosunu duş başlığına yolladı.

“YETER YA, YETER- HER GÜN BİR ŞEY ÇIKIYOR! YA LAVABO TIKANIR, YA MUSLUK BOZULUR, YA ŞOFBEN BOZULUR, EV EV DEĞİL TIMARHANE-”

Rin’in canhıraş bağırmaları o boğazına takılan kendi nefesiyle boğulurken çat diye kesildi, daha kendine engel olmaya fırsat bulamadan, sıcacık yaşlar yanaklarından süzülmeye başlamıştı bile. Bir eliyle yerden destek alırken, diğerini ağzına bastırarak hıçkırdı ve annesini özleyen küçük bir çocuk gibi ağlamaya başladı.

_Sousuke olsaydı bunu nasıl tamir edeceğini bilirdi işte._

Ona artık eskisi gibi aşık olmadığını bilse de, hala içinde bir yerlerde Sousuke’ye tutunan bir parçasının olduğunun farkındaydı Rin. Çünkü Sousuke onun sadece sevgilisi değildi, ilkokuldan beri birlikte büyüdüğü, en güzel zamanlarını birlikte geçirdiği, birlikte kazanıp kaybettiği arkadaşıydı. Sabahın üçünde bile, rüyalarını anlatmak için uyandırabildiği, her ne kadar huysuzlansa da yine de ikisini battaniyenin altına çekip gün ağarana kadar onu öpüp koklayarak saçmalamasını dinleyebilen dostuydu. Senelerdir onunlaydı, o kadar ki, Rin içinde onun olmadığı bir anıyı hatırlamakta güçlük çekiyordu. Hayatının her köşesine kök salmış kocaman bir ağaç gibiydi Sousuke ve kendi canını yakmadan onu söküp atmak imkansızdı. Onu söküp atmak istiyor muydu, bundan bile emin değildi zaten. İkisinin hayatları öylesine iç içeydi ki, Rin onu terk ettiğinde kendisinden kocaman bir parçayı da geride bırakmıştı. Ve nasıl mümkün olabileceğini bilmese de, o parçasını geri istiyordu. 

Onu gece gündüz kovalayan düşüncelere tekrar dalmış olan şarap saçlı adam, tuhaf bir rüyadan uyanmış gibi, bir süredir kapısının çalmakta olduğunu fark etti. Hıçkırıkları ve gözyaşları zilin çalmasının beraberinde getirdiği panikle anında durdu, _Mikoshiba aptalı bir şey unutmuş olmalıydı._

Bir insanın daha ne kadar münasebetsiz bir zamanda gelebileceğini merak eden delikanlı yerden kalktı ve aceleyle gözlerini sildi. Bakışlarını bir süre hala kaynar su akıtıyor gibi görünen fıskiyenin üzerinde onu ölçüp biçiyormuş gibi gezdiren Rin, başka çaresi kalmadığına karar vererek onu kapattı ve hala şampuanlı olan kafasını lavabonun altına soktu. Yüzünde ve saçlarında kalan köpükleri üstünkörü duruladıktan sonra, Mikoshiba onun bütün gün evde çıplak dolaştığı kanısına varmasın diye de birazcık örtünmesi gerektiğini fark etti. Köşede duran kotunu üzerine geçirdi ve boynuna bir havlu atarak, hala şampuandan ve ağlamaktan yanan gözleriyle, ısrarla çalan kapıyı açmaya koştu.

“Geliyorum geliyorum-“

Genç adam kapının kulbunu ıslak elleriyle tutmaya çalışıp birkaç kez kaçırdıktan sonra, sinirle son bir kez sıkıca kavradı ve savurarak açtı.

“Gelmek için daha iyi bir zaman seçemezdin herh-“

Kapıda bir süredir dikilen kişiye doğru dürüst bakmadan başladığı söylenmesi, kimin geldiğini görmesiyle adeta boğazından aşağı tıkılırken, Rin dilini tutamayışından anında pişman olmuştu.

Ona bir saniyeliğine çok hafif kısılmış gözler ve çatık kaşlarla bakan karşı komşusu, kollarına kağıt bir poşet tutuşturduktan sonra mavi siyah bir fırtına gibi hışımla arkasını döndü ve kendi dairesine doğru hamle etti.

“Haru-!”

Rin torbayı dairesine doğru salladı ve iki evin kapılarının arasındaki küçük alanda Haru’ya bir adımda yetişerek onun kolunu yakalayabildi. Diğer adam, Rin tarafından son anda yakalanmak hiç hoşuna gitmemiş huysuz bir kedi gibi hırladı ve olanca gücüyle çekiştirmeye başladı. Ve tıpkı zorla kucağa alınan bir kedinin yapacağı gibi, kendini kurtaramadıkça daha da sinirleniyor ve onu daha da kuvvetle çekiyordu. Rin sonunda bileğini koparacağından korkarak onunkinden biraz daha gelişmiş kol kaslarının avantajını kullandı ve tek bir hareketle bir anlık boşluğundan faydalandığı karşı komşusunu kendine çekerek belinden yakaladı.

Dengesini kaybeden Haru, bileği hala Rin’in elinin içinde, sanki dans edeceklermiş gibi onun üst gövdesine dayanırken, kafasını kaldırdı ve onu bırakmaya hiç de niyeti yokmuş gibi görünen çocuğa baktı. Haru’nun tişörtü onun hala sular süzülen ıslak teni yüzünden sırılsıklam olmuş ve üzerine yapışmıştı. İkisi de, birkaç saniyeliğine diğerinin yüzüne bu kadar yakından bakabilmenin nasıl bir his olduğunu keşfetmeye karar vermiş gibi hareketsiz, öylece kaldılar.

Haru’nun kocaman safirlere benzeyen gözleri Rin’in burnunun ucundan dudaklarına süzülen bir damlayı istemsizce takip ederken, ağzı hafifçe aralandı. İçine ateşler salınan Rin o an fark etti ki, onu öpebilirdi _._ Onu tam da burada, ağlamaktan gözleri kızarmış, her tarafından sular süzülür haldeyken öpebilirdi ve umurunda olmazdı. Haru’nun teni nedeni bilinmez bir şekilde hafifçe parlıyordu, ya da aklı onu inanılmaz şeyleri yapmaya ikna etmek adına ona oyun oynuyordu. Mesela hemen, şimdi Haru’nun bileğindeki elini çekip onu tek hamlede kucağına almak gibi. Onu darmadağın olduğunu bildiği yatağına taşımak gibi. Onu öperek üzerine uzanmak, dudaklarından boynuna, göğsüne inmek, nefesi kesilene kadar dudaklarını ve dilini teninde gezdirmek, ona ismini inleyerek tekrar tekrar söylemesine sebep olacak şeyler yapmak gibi.

Kendi üzerindeki kontrolünü kaybetmiş, belindeki elini ağır çekimde hareket ediyormuşçasına onun yanağına götürmek için çekerken, kızıl saçlı adamın hayal gücü kuyruğunu kovalayan çılgın bir köpek gibi kafasının içini alt üst etti. Ama o anda, neredeyse ağzında atan kalbini bir şeyle vurulmuş gibi aniden hissizleştirerek yere düşürecek şekilde, Haru toparlandı ve kendisini kurtararak çekildi.

“İçeceklerini dükkanda unutmuşsun.” dedi ondan geriye doğru bir adım atarken, sanki az önce hiçbir şey olmamışçasına, yeniden sinirlenerek. Rin kendini pek de orada hissetmeyerek, biraz önce Haru’nun olduğu yerde havada kalmış parmaklarını indirdi ve avanak avanak sordu.

“Ha- Öyle mi yapmışım?”

Haru onu nasıl allak bullak ettiğinin pek farkında görünmüyordu, sadece bir kez sertçe başını salladı ve kollarını kavuşturarak gözlerini yana çevirdi. Ona tapılası gelen huysuz bir tatlılıkla somurtuyordu, kaşları hala çatıktı ve alt dudağını Rin’in onu ısırmak istemesine sebep olacak şekilde sarkıtmıştı.

Genç adam bildiği tüm tanrılara ona mukayyet olmaları için dua eder ve içindeki tüm gücü kendini toparlamak ve sapık gibi davranmamak için harcarken, çığlık atarak ondan uzaklaşmaya çalışan aklını zorla başına getirdi.

“Getirmesen de olurdu,” dedi elleriyle boynundaki havlunun uçlarını sıkıp destek almaya çalışırken, yerdeki pis karolara, kirli su borularına, merdiven boşluğuna, yani onun haricindeki her şeye bakarak.

Söyleyecek bir şey bulamıyordu ama onu orada bırakıp içeri girmek de istemiyordu, cümle kurmayı bilmiyormuş gibi beceriksizce ağzını birkaç kez açıp kapadıktan sonra, bakışlarını tekrar ona döndürerek zorlukla konuştu.

“Haru- özür dilerim, kapıyı öyle açtığımda sinirliydim ve… Aslında sana bağırmıyordum. Mikosh- bir arkadaşım geldi sandım.”

Haruka’nın yüzü ona dönerken, bakışları biraz yumuşar gibi oldu ve Rin bu fırsatı kullanmaktan çekinmedi.

“Eee… İçeri girmek ister misin? Yani- madem getirmişsin… Vaktin varsa, tabii.”

Beceriksizce kapı içinde, yerde acınası şekilde yatan kutuları işaret etti. Aslında onları birlikte içmeyi önerecekti, ancak kutuların eğer dile gelebilselerdi sabahtan akşama kadar oradan oraya savrulmaktan canlarının çıktığını söyleyeceklerini fark ederek sustu. Bira, sıcak hava ve defalarca çalkalanmak çok iyi giden bir üçlü değildi, zaten titreyerek kaybolan sesi de böyle bir öneride bulunmak yerine boğazının gerisinde kalmaya kararlı görünüyordu.

Haru, saatine baktıktan sonra vakti olduğuna karar vermiş olacak, Rin’e bıçak gibi keskin bir bakış fırlatarak kapıdan içeri girdi. Umutsuzca yaptığı teklifin bu kadar kolayca kabul edilmesine biraz şaşırsa da, Rin de günlerin dağınıklığını beceriksizce bir yerlere tıkıştırmaya çalışarak onun adımlarını takip etti.

Şimdiden bir yay gibi gerildiğini hissediyordu.


End file.
